Tastless Innocence
by sandy shine writer
Summary: gabriella montez the shy quiet girl, her life breaking piece by piece. With nothing at all how does she cope? the shaggy brown haired guy she depened on, but left her there . how does she live her broken life.?


**hey guys! this is my first fanfiction. i know it sucks . haha . but pls guys**

**its my first ! :D review pleassee :)**

**disclaimer: i dont own HSM at all**

**Summary: '_why?'_ she thought as she looked at him. _'you hurt me more then ever...'_ With a broken heart, broken life. How is Gabriella supposed to mend her pieces together? Would a brown haired blue eyed beautiful boy do the trick..? hmm .. with the twist in the plot you may never know what's going to happen. **

She didn't know what to say. Her facial expression? Priceless. Her mind? In shock. Her mouth open? She lost her breath. She looked at the person in front of her. She gasped and tried to gain her breath. How could he!? She looked and glared at the figure. Obviously, she was dumbstruck. She wanted to know. Her mind swarmed with questions and panic. He looked at her back, with those icy cold chilling eyes. She tried not look into them. If she did she would be lost in the sea of never coming back out. He wanted to know too. How could that girl in front of him be so breathtaking and so beautiful? When he looked at her he hungered for her. With her features and her appearance he couldn't stop. He wanted more, a lot more. He fell in love with someone so untouchable for the unthinkable. He wanted to tell her that he didn't mean it. He wanted to hold her and whisper softly in her hair '_I love you.'_ But how could he? She been through so much pain already he didn't want to hurt her. It was already to late.

"Why?" Was all she can ask she titled her head with sadness and frustration. She looked at him and wondered _'how?'_

Her tanned delicate face was bleached with dry tears and new tears. She watched him closely without blinking. He ran his hand through his hair and scratched his neck. She could tell he was nervous and very flustered with all the answers. She looked at him with her pleading eyes sparkling from her tears.

"How?" She asked. She looked at him waiting for an answer.

That was the thing, he didn't how to answer this question. He knew she was going to be this way. But he wasn't prepared. She wasn't either.

"Gabriella…" He breathed and looked at her with sorry written in his ice cold blue eyes.

"How? How could you?" She started stammering and biting her lip. She could feel the tasteless taste of blood on her lips to her tongue.

"I didn't want this for us.." He breathed looking at her hoping she'll stop looking at him that way. He took some steps toward her wanting to hug her, saying sorry so many times.

"No! Take one more step towards me and I swear…" The brunette trailed off closing her sore lips and looking at him very shocked and angry at the same time.

"Gabriella just let me explain." He started walking towards her, step by step, breath by breath.

Gabriella was backing towards her white wall. She couldn't bear him she couldn't even look at him!

"No please don't Troy…!" She looked at him so pleadingly he couldn't resist.

"Baby please." He stuck his hands out trying to pull her close to him. He was too close.

"Don't you baby me! Just please go away." She started crying she kept crying non stop. The salty taste went into her mouth she couldn't do this anymore. She wanted to die! She didn't want this at all. _'Die! Die! Die!' _her mind screamed at her those taunting words.

"Just let me explain. I didn't want to hurt you…" He breathed again his icy cold breath up her skin.

"Of course not Troy. Love just is. Love is bullshit!" She screamed in his face. She was so hurt she didn't know what she was saying.

"Gabi I know your mad and tired just please I will do anything to prove to you I never meant it." He looked at her passionately. He loved her. What was he to do?

"No, no! Please tell me this is a horrible dream and I'm going to wake up any minute now!" She cried and curled her lips from the salty tears that dripped her shameless mouth.

"Gabriella I promise you-" Troy tried to explain to the heart broken girl who couldn't stop crying.

"NO! Just leave I can't see you right now or I can't even look at you." She turned her head from looking into his icy cold eyes.

"Gabs I know your mad, but please…" He wanted to explain and she would forgive him and they would live happily ever after. But, it was reality not a make up fairytale.

"GO AWAY! Just please this is all I ask." She had to look at him she just did. Gabriella tilted her head up and looked into his eyes. She swore she that sea of never coming back out.

"If that's what you want…" He leaned towards and kissed her softly on the cheek. She turned her head and watched him go onto her balcony and him disappearing in the tress beyond.

She had enough strength to get up, she walked to her bathroom and fell on the floor with a thud and her heart breaking while she lied there motionless. She couldn't help but think, _"How could this happen to me?"_

**i'm sorry if its short D: lol . but i wanted to do an intro of the story**

**so you guys can get a picture of what it's gonna be about ! pls revieww !:DDDDD**

**xoxoxoxox**

**faith x3 x**


End file.
